Le suicide d'une rencontre
by clarocque
Summary: Drago erre dans les rue, ayant tout perdu ce qui comptait pour lui. Il compte se donner la mort. Mais quand le destin en choisis autrement et qu'elle met quelqu'un sur votre route ? Comment ça va tourner ? DMxHG LEMON ! Ne prend pas en compte le 7e tome


_Me revoilà avec mon premier OS sur Harry Potter ! _

_Je commence avec un couple qui me fascine vraiment. Je trouve que leur amour aurait vraiment pu marcher et j'Adore vraiment Drago, bien qu'il risque de vous paraître différent dans cet OS. Historie noire, mais bien sûr romantique !  
_

_Ne prend pas en compte le Tome 7. Aucun Spoiler !_

_Soyez indulgent avec moi, c'est la première fois que je fais un lemon, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles ! Dsl pour les faute, j'ai repassé, mais je suis légèrement fatiguée !  
_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_

Le Suicide d'Une Rencontre

POV Drago

Ces nombreuses années que j'avais passées à regarder tes moindres gestes, en secret bien sûr, tu ne te doutais de rien. La seule manière que j'avais trouvée pour refouler ces sentiments que je ne voulais pas était de me terrer dans la méchanceté et la cruauté. Je te regardais de loin, je t'observais et analysait. J'essayais de te connaître sans pour autant te faire la conversation. Les mots que nous partagions se classaient surtout dans la catégorie des méchancetés. Moi, le grand Malefoy, fut détruis dès le début par une beauté qui ne pourrait exister.

Malefoy, un petit mot, mais avec tellement de responsabilités. Je ne pouvais rien faire selon mes propres initiatives. Rien de ce que je faissais n'était bien pour mon père. Père, si cruel qui ne voulait que servir une seule personne qui avait trop de pouvoir à elle seule. Mon père, toujours au pied de ce cher Voldemort, appelé tu-sais-tu, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Celui qui a malheureusement trop prit de place dans ma vie, qui m'empêchait de fréquenter la seule personne qui me retenait à Poudlard, qui m'empêchait de m'enfuir. Mais là, je l'ai perdu, la septième année terminée, la guerre finit, 5 ans passés, les Mangemorts enfermée aux cachots ou tués, heureusement pour moi, ma mère et l'ordre m'ont fait confiance me donnant le «privilège» de vivre, bien que cette vie soit sans but. J'ai rallié l'Ordre dans l'espoir de revoir son visage, mais étant donné la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait plus de réunion et la seule qui eut lieu, ce fut Weasley qui y fut. J'ai appris que vous vous étiez toujours en couple, à mon plus grand désespoir. Encore aujourd'hui, je erre dans les ruelles le soir essayant de trouver un but à ma vie, essayant de trouver une solution à mon désespoir, mais après un an sans que je n'ai trouvé une seule solution, ma vie est toujours aussi monotone. 5 ans que je marche dans les rues déserte dans des villes différentes, dans des pays différents, à la recherche de ce qui me retient ici, dans ce monde.

Rien, rien du tout. Ma famille est décédée en grande partie, enfermée pour l'autre, l'amour de ma vie est au bras d'un autre, plus personne ne me retient ici et je compte bien remédier à ma vie d'enfer. Qui, de toute façon, apercevrait de mon absence, de ma mort ? Qui remarquerait que la lignée des Malefoy finirait aujourd'hui ? Qui aurait pu me donner la raison pour me garder en vie, un seul mot pourrait me faire rester ou plutôt, une seule personne. Mais aucune chance que je aperçois d'ici ma dernière heure.

POV Hermione

Encore une fois, Ron en avait trop fait. Encore une fois, il me surprotégeait comme si j'étais une poupée en porcelaine, que je pourrais casser d'une minute à l'autre. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait démontré son amour pour moi qu'à travers les baisers et les paroles. Pas une seule fois il avait accepté que je fusse une femme forte qui avait des attentes. Cinq ans, que ma vie n'était ce qu'il y avait de plus triste. Cinq ans, que je ne l'avais pas revu. Cinq ans que je n'avais pu l'espionner encore une fois. Observer ses manières. La manie de se replaquer les cheveux par en arrière, cheveux d'un blond platine. Cinq ans, que je n'avais pu recroiser son sourire sadique qui le rendait si masculin, son corps qu'on devinait Apollon bien caché sous les robes de sorcier. Même nos chicanes quotidiennes me manquaient. J'avais appris par Harry que Drago était revenu sur le droit chemin et qu'il avait rallié l'ordre, je me demandais qui avait pu le convaincre de revenir vers la lumière.

Ronald, comme d'habitude avait supposément oublier de me dire qu'il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre ce jour et y était aller tout seul pendant que j'étais avec mes parents pour un souper. Il avait dis vouloir me protéger de Drago, qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bon. Personne, même Harry et Luna, n'avait entendu Drago dire un seul mot de la réunion, personne ne savait où il habitait, s'il fréquentait quelqu'un, s'il avait des enfants, une femme…

Ron, encore une fois, avait refusé de me faire l'amour, prétextant que nous avions encore le temps, mais il ne pouvait comprendre cette partie chez moi qui voulait devenir mère, mais plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que Ron n'était peut-être pas le bon, que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le père de mes enfants. Je voulais quelqu'un qui comprenne qui je suis, qui sais que je suis capable de me défendre et de poser mes limites moi-même. Qui n'était pas surprotecteur avec moi et qui agissait avec douceur, quelqu'un qui me connaissait dans les moindre recoins. Mais ce soir, j'avais eu la réponse à mes questionnements. Ron avait encore une fois fait débordé le vase de ma patience.

_- Hermione, tu ne crois pas que c'est trop risqué, je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal, tu comprends ? Nous ne pourrions pas attendre encore un an ou deux ? _

_- Ronald Billius Weasley ! Je te l'ai répéter de nombreuses fois, je ne demande qu'a avoir la preuve de ton amour pour moi. Cette preuve est un enfant ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Même Ginny a eut son premier enfant cette année ! Tu sais, ce gosse qui a des cheveux noirs, mais les yeux verts de sa mère? _

_- Je m'en fous quel couleur les yeux du fils de ma sœur sont ! La couleur des yeux m'importe peut, le fait que tu ailles les yeux gris m'importe peut aussi ! _

_- Ronald !!!!! Les yeux gris… tu ne connais même pas la couleur de mes yeux après 8 ans qu'on se connait ! 8 ans et tu n'as jamais remarqué la couleur de mes yeux ! Tu me désespères ! Je crois… je crois que je vais te laisser penser à la couleur de mes yeux, mais pour l'instant, je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause ! _

_- Mione… laisse-moi une minute, je vais la trouver la couleur de tes yeux, mais ne me laisse pas !_

_- C'est trop tard Ron, dis à Harry que je vais prendre contact avec lui par un quelquonque moyen. Aurevoir, Ronald !_

Ce fut sur cette paroles que je l'avais quitté en transplanant dans une petite ville dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence pour pas qu'il ait l'idée de me chercher avant que je ne sois prête. La neige commençait à tomber par petits flocons argentés. Ça rendait le moment plus tragique, je me mis donc à marcher, admirant les paysages montagneux. La neige tombait de plus en plus fortement et aperçue une silhouette sur un pont à quelques mètres. La silhouette était perché sur le bord, prête à sauter à tout moment. Je ne voulais pas laisser ça ce passer, je ne pouvais laisser quelqu'un avoir plus mal que moi ce soir, j'accourus donc vers cette personne qui ce dévoila être un homme vu la carrure, mais je ne pouvais distinguer son visage à cause de la neige. Tout était si blanc. L'homme fit un pas de plus vers le bord et il n'était qu'a 1 centimètre du précipice.

- Attendez ! Criais-je.

Il ne fit pas signe de m'entendre, mais quand il sauta sans que je pus faire quoique ce soit, je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, je sautai à sa suite. Le précipice était profond et je descendais plus vite que lui. Je sentais le vent fouetter mon visage qui était maintenant gelée dure et l'ivresse de la vitesse s'emparait de moi. Je continuais de descendre à sa suite, mais une chose est sûr, si je ne réussissais pas à l'attraper, nous mourions tout les deux ce soir. Je l'attrapai finalement dans mes bras et transplanai le plus vite possible dans une chambre d'un hôtel du village. Il était vraiment lourd dans mes bras et ne faisait mouvement, il avait du s'évanouir. Il était emmitoufler dans un grand chandail noir et une cape avec capuchon, de toute évidence, c'était un sorcier. Je l'étendis sur le ventre sur le lit et installa les couvertures sur lui. Je descendis ensuite à la réception pour payer une chambre pour ce soir au moins. Je ne savais dans quel état était cette personne et je devrais peut-être payer plus de temps et j'avertis la réceptionniste de ne pas réserver quelqu'un dans cette chambre avant que nous soyons parti ou que je sois parti, qui saurait combien de temps cet homme devrais prendre pour sortir de cette dépression. Aucun homme ne devrait mourir de cette façon, aucun humain ne devrait à devoir ce suicider et je savais que ce n'était pas un accident ce saut. Quand je retournai à la chambre, l'homme n'avait pas bouger et seul son dos bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Il y avait deux lits doubles dans la chambre et je m'écrasai sur le deuxième avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et remarquai que le garçon dormait encore dans la même position, on dirait que ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pu dormir dans un lit confortable, il semblait si paisible que je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je m'installai donc dans un fauteuil en face de son lit attendant son réveil pour discuter avec lui et connaître son identité. Je ne regardais que son dos qui bougeait, tout le reste de son corps était immobile et si je ne voyais pas qu'il respirait, il aurait pu être mort. Ce fut aux alentours de midi qu'il fit quelques mouvements, il se tourna sur le côté, me faisant encore dos et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Ne bouger surtout pas, où êtes-vous blessé ?

- Au bras… murmura une voix incertaine et méfiante.

Une voix qui me disait vaguement quelque chose, j'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais un détail m'échappait.

- J'ai eu mes cours de premiers soins, attendez-moi. J'allai à la réception en courant et demandez à la réceptionniste un kit de premier soin. Évidemment, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions, je lui répondis que c'était seulement un petit problème mineur. Une fois une trousse dans les mains et hors de porter de vue, je transplanai dans notre chambre pour aller plus vite. Je m'installai sur le bureau et lui demandai de dos:

- Bon, pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? Et comment vous vous êtes fait cette blessure ?

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je me suis fait blesser à cause d'un gang de rue qui s'en ais prit à moi.

Je n'avais pas écouté le reste de sa phrase complètement stopper par son nom. Combien de chance il y avait que je tombe sur autre homme appelé Drago Malefoy, de toute évidence, aucune. Bien que je veuille absolument le revoir, ça aurait pu se passer à autre moment que celui-ci.

Je continuai quand même de me préparer à le soigner en faisant semblant que cette information ne me faisait rien.

- Et bien, Drago, je vais te soigner et ensuite on parlera…

- Et votre nom ? Demanda-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

- Hermione Granger.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai d'enlever sa chemise pour que je puisse mieux le soigner. Il détacha donc sa cape et enleva sa chemise me laissant voir son torse musclé, mais pourtant mince, depuis quand remontait-elle la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé ? Je regardai son bras droit et vit qu'il y avait une belle coupure plutôt profonde qui ne datait pas de si longtemps, hier ou avant-hier. Je désinfectai sa blessure et il ne se retint pas de gémir de douleur. Ça me faisait bizarre de voir le grand Drago Malefoy si mal en point, mince, sale et … sans baguette ?

- Drago, où est ta baguette ?

- Cassée il y a de cela 2 ans.

- Désolé, ce n'est rien, de toute façon cela faisait un an que je ne l'avais plus utiliser. Depuis la bataille finalement.

-Comment ça ?

- Je trouvais que j'avais assez abusé de la magie cet année-là pour m'en passer et puis je ne voyais pas à quoi elle me servirait. Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde et ma famille aussi ou en prison.

- Désolée…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu rattraper ? Pourquoi as-tu sauté après moi ? Tu aurais pu mourir tu sais ? Et qu'aurait pensé Weasley s'il aurait vu que tu étais morte avec moi ?

- Je m'en fou de Ronald, je venais de le quitter et j'étais allé me promener.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça. Après tout, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je le sauvais d'un Mangemort. Et juste avant, on menait un combat plutôt dangereux et là, j'étais en train de lui parler de mes problèmes de cœur ?!?

- Désolé… me dit-il voyant mon mal à l'aise.

- Depuis quand un Malefoy s'excuse-t-il, demandais-je sur le coup, en fait, je voulais seulement le penser.

Il semblait vexé.

- Depuis que j'ai renié mon père que j'erre dans les rues tout seul sans personne à qui parler.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'était juste sur le coup.

Je sortis ma baguette et murmurai un sort pour que les blessures cicatrises.

- Merci.

Je ne répondis rien. Après tout, la dernière que je l'avais vu, les excuses ne faisaient pas partit de son vocabulaire, mais je m'en foutat complètement, ça ne comptait pas à mes yeux. Bien sûr, j'avais fantasmé sur lui comme toute autre fille dans Poudlard, mais je trouvais que ça durait trop longtemps comme fantasme. J'étais rendu à le regarder dans les cours, regarder ces cheveux blond devant moi, la nuque en dessous qui me donnait tellement le goût d'embrasser, ses épaules carrés, signe de ses muscles travaillés par le Quidditch, son dos qui me semblait me demander de m'y coller et juste en bas, ses fesses, qu'on ne voyait pas les formes à cause à de ces satanés robes.

Il sentait des fois mon regards pendant les cours et se retournait vers moi pour me lancer des regards remplient de haine ou tout simplement un regard neutre, comme s'il cherchait qui pouvait le reluquer de la sorte et ne semblait même pas surpris de voir qui c'était.

Plus j'y pensais, plus je voyais que Malefoy n'avait pas été si méchant que ça avec moi en 7e années… années qu'on avait quand même passé…

Mais je me rappelle plus le jour où je l'ai trouvé dans la salle de bain des filles ou Mimi Geignarde se trouvait, qu'elle avait été ma surprise ce jour que de retrouver un Malefoy dans cette situation.

Fin du POV d'Hermione

Flash-Back

_Les cours finissants, Hermione se dirigeait vers les toilettes les plus proches pour pouvoir aller se soulager après 2h de potions intensifs, de plus que Drago n'avait pas été là et qu'elle s'inquiétait un peu de ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, courut jusqu'à la première salle de toilette sur le bord et si assis dessus ne pouvant retenir un «Ahhhh…» de soulagement. Une fois ressortit, elle alla se laver les mains et qu'elle fut sa surprise de voir quelqu'un de coucher sur le sol derrière elle._

_Elle se dirigea donc vers cette personne et la retourna, qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle s'aperçu que c'était Drago. Il ne bougeait pas et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle chercha son poul et à son plus grand bonheur, elle le trouva, il ne faisait que dormir alors, mais pourquoi dans une salle de bain, et des filles en plus ! _

_Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut les yeux de Malefoy la regardant étrangement. C'est sûr que pour lui c'était une drôle façon de se réveiller que dans les bras de Granger. Il croisa le regard de celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes de revenir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle commençait à voir les yeux de Drago s'humidifier et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Qu'elle spectacle plutôt bizarre. Qui aurait pu croire que le Grand Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards était capable de pleurer et de paraître humain._

_Lui était plutôt perdu, il n'avait pu se retenir de partir en pleure quand il avait appris que Weasley et Hermione sortait ensemble et il avait même entendu dire qu'il formait un beau couple et que c'était le temps qu'il se remarque, mais il n'avait pu endurer ces paroles et s'était diriger en vitesse vers le seul lieu qu'il connaissait dans le château où plus personne n'allait. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fois rentrer, il s'était laisser glisser le long du mur et avait laissé libre court à ses larmes qui dévalaient ces joues à grandes vitesses maintenant. Toutes ces larmes à cause d'une fille qui l'haïssait tant. Il s'était donc endormi, trop épuisé de ses évènements. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de la fille qui l'avait fait pleurer, il ne put donc ce retenir et les larmes silencieuses avait recommencé à couler sur ses joues sous le plus grand air surpris de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. _

_-Drago…_

_Elle ne savait que dire._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Ce fut alors qu'il se reprit, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire la vérité et aimait mieux ne rien dire plutôt que de lui mentir. Il avait donc repris son comportement Malefoyiens. Il s'était relevé, murmurer un sort pour faire disparaître les traces de ses larmes et lui avaient lancé sur un ton glacial avant de sortir: _

_- On ne se mêle jamais de ce qui se regarde dans cette école !_

_Il savait bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas attaqué personnellement, mais il savait que ça lui suffirais et qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions et ne chercheraient pas à avoir des réponses. _

_Elle le regarda donc sortir avec toute sa classe naturelle. Qu'elle changement majeur. Elle l'avait vu complètement misérable et vraiment cruel en seulement quelques minutes. Elle l'avait aussi remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment insulter elle, mais elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne pose pas de question._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'aucun des deux ne faisait mouvement, ce fixant dans les yeux, essayant de voir le fond de la personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Hermione cru remarquer que les yeux de Drago devenait de plus en plus bleu que le gris acier qu'elle leur avait toujours vu. Drago, lui, se régalait des yeux bruns de la femme devant lui, ces yeux qu'il avait tant voulu revoir après toutes ces années. Ces yeux bruns qu'il ne l'avait jamais quittés.

- Hermione, dit-il, brisant le silence, pourquoi avoir sauté pour sauvé ce que tu pensais être un inconnu ? Qu'a fait ce Weasley pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Il savait que si elle parlait de tout cela, elle ce sentirait mieux après e il voulait absolument entendre sa voix après une grande absence de ce tient de voix si mielleux.

-Je me disais que je pouvais permettre que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sois mal ce soir-là. Et puis, pourquoi rester planter là alors que quelqu'un tente désespérément de ce donner la mort. Et puis, si j'échouais, je me disais que je ne perdais rien. Je ne pourrais pas avoir ce que je désire le plus au monde. Avoir un bon époux qui pourrait me donner beaucoup de petits enfants auxquels je pourrais prendre soin. Je me suis encore chicané avec Ronald, il ne veut pas d'enfant, je l'ai lut dans ses pensées par occlumancie, même s'il me dit le contraire pour qu'il puisse me garder prêt de lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai lu dans ses pensées, j'ai aussi vu les résultats des tests qu'il a passé en secret, il ne peut pas avoir d'enfant Drago et il me mentait depuis 3 ans. Et plus les années passaient, plus je sentais que je m'éloignais de lui, que je faisais tout pour l'éviter, restant plus tard au ministère travaillant comme une folle sur mon poste de Vice-Présidente et je faisais par exprès pour rentrer quand il dort, me réveiller avant qu'il ne se réveille pour repartir. Faire des voyages fréquents loin de lui en prétextant des choses à faire pour le ministère. Et puis il y a Harry qui était si content que Ron et moi sortions enfin ensemble, je ne voulais pas gâcher mon amitié avec lui à cause de mon couple. Et puis, Ginny et lui son déjà marier et on un enfant alors que Ronald ne faisait que m'embrasser, de m'allumer de me dire qu'il m'aime, mais jamais rien de plus. Je suis vraiment minable d'avoir perdu toutes ces années de ma vie alors que j'aurais pu les passer avec une autre personne beaucoup plus importante pour moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire…

Et Hermione ce mis à pleurer. Drago, lui, fit ce qu'il pensait le mieux, il l'a prit dans ses bras en lui marmonnant des mots doux à l'oreille pour la calmer, mais il se sentait lui même pas très bien, qui pouvait donc être cette personne. Lui qui pensait peut-être avoir une chance avec elle maintenant, elle en aimait un autre et elle pleurait dans ses bras à lui.

Quand elle fut enfin calmer, elle se décolla un peu de lui et le remercia, elle fut alors quelque chose qui les surprirent tout les deux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Drago lui était perdue, elle avouait aimer une autre personne et voilà qu'elle l'embrassait. Il répondit légèrement à son baiser avant de la repousser gentiment.

- Hermione… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Non, Drago, ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît, ne dit pas que c'est impossible. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Drago ? Tu veux bien de moi, toi ?

Drago ne put répondre à ça. C'était donc lui cette personne, il aurait peut-être du finalement lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle en 7e années. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il l'embrassa, y mettant tout la douveur et l'amour qu'il pouvait. Pousser par cette vague d'amour, Hermione passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Drago lui demanda l'accès. Il l'a lui donna aussitôt et leur langue se rencontrèrent partant dans un ballet endiabler. Le baiser commença alors à être plus pressant.

Drago commença à balader ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione sous son pull. Il l'a sentait frissonner dans ses bras. Ne brisant pas le baiser, elle mit ses mains sur le torse de l'homme devant elle qui était beaucoup plus mature que dans le temps. Elle traçait le contour de ses muscles et bientôt, son chandail rejoignit celui de Drago qui était sur le sol depuis un moment. Il prit un des ses seins entre ses mains et commença à le malaxer, Hermione laissa un gémissement lui échapper et Drago lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ne te retiens surtout pas.

Elle ne put que l'écoute dans il commença à lui mordre gentiment la base du cou en descendants de plus en plus avant de parvenir à la barrière de tissus qui recouvrait encore les seins d'Hermione. Il la détacha et licha la peau d'Hermione en descendants de plus en plus. Hermione était maintenant coucher sur un lit avec un Drago au regard remplis de désirs au dessus d'elle. Il ramena sa bouche vers le sein d'Hermione et mordilla la mamelon de celle-ci. La main droite de Drago rejoignit alors l'entre-jambe d'Hermione mettant une légère pression dessus, malgré le pantalon et la petite culotte qu'elle avait. Bientôt leurs pantalon et leurs bobettes et caleçons rejoignirent le reste.

Hermione prit alors le contrôle et en un coup de reins, fit échanger leur rôle se retrouvant au dessus de Drago. Elle prit le sexe gonflé de celui-ci en main et commença un langoureux va-et-viens. Elle ne se lassait pas d'entendre son partenaire gémir.

Drago décida alors de reprendre la solution en main et se retrouva une fois de plus au dessus d'Hermione. Il descendit vers le sexe d'Hermione et trouva facilement le bouton de chair de celle-ci. Il commença donc à le mordiller avec ses dents. Hermione, elle, se cambrait de plus en plus sous les caresses de son partenaire. C'était si bon. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entra un doigt en elle, heurtant la barrière de sa virginité.

-N'aie pas peur, lui dit Drago, je vais y aller doucement.

- Je n'ai pas peur, affirma-t-elle d'une voix tellement rempli de désir qu'il ne put se retenir de recommencer la douce torture qu'il lui créait.

Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Hermione sentit une vague douleur qui ne dura quelques secondes tellement le bien que lui créait Drago était meilleur que tout. Elle était proche de l'extase et il le savait. Il arrêta donc sa torture sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione.

-Viens ! Dit tout d'un coup Hermione.

Il ne se fit pas prier et pointa son sexe à son entrée, il commença alors à se glissa tranquillement en elle et fit un léger va-et-viens. Hermione, enivrée par cette situation, accrocha ses jambes aux hanches de Drago et commença un plus grand rythme, plus à son goût. Voyant qu'elle voulait aller plus vite, Drago accéléra rapidement et lui et Hermione gémissait de plus en plus. Dans un dernier coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. Les deux amants atteignirent le 7e, non le 10e siècle en criant le nom de leur partenaire.

Drago se retira doucement et se coucha à côté d'Hermione qui vint tout de suite se blotir contre lui. Il l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il, content que ces mots sortent enfin de sa bouche pour la seule personne qu'il ait aimée dans ce bas monde.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à son tout, se rendant compte de l'évidence de ses paroles.

Non, elle m'aimait pas Ronald et maintenant elle comprenait la grosse erreur qu'elle avait fait en choisissant Ronald ce jour si spécial où elle avait trouvé Drago dans les toilettes. Tout ce mis alors en ordre dans sa tête.

-Drago, est-ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu pleurais dans les toilettes en septième année.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, car Drago s'était endormi. Elle sourit à ce spectacle, remarquant comment il paraissait innofensif et angélique dans la plénitude de ses rêves. Elle s'endormit donc à son tour.

**2 semaines plus tard**

Qu'elle ne fut pas la joie d'Hermione et de Drago quand elle remarqua que le test qu'elle avait dans la main était positif. Elle était véritablement enceinte et de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde en plus !

- Je t'aime tellement ! Lui dit Drago, trop content d'être père, enfin.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis contente Drago !

En effet, Hermione avait été voir Ronald, le lendemain de leurs ébats pour lui avouer que c'était bel et bien finit entre eux. Il lui avait bien sûr répondu: «Pourquoi ?» «Parce que j'ai enfin retrouvé l'amour!» Lui avait-elle répondu, accentuant bien le retrouvé, car oui, elle avait retrouvé Drago. Bien sûr elle ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis car il l'ignorait royalement, bien qu'elle soit triste, elle avait quelq'un pour lui remonter le morale et bientôt une autre personne, un petit garçon ou une petite fille.

Harry avait vite appris la nouvelle et l'avait plutôt bien prise à son plus grand bonheur. Il avait remarqué combien Hermione rayonnait plus depuis qu'elle était avec Drago et seul son bonheur comptait à ses yeux. Il prit donc le soin de remettre sur pied son meilleur ami. Hermione et Drago avait emménagé dans le manoir Malefoy, mais avait vite vendu pour se trouver une petite maison tranquille juste pour eux. Toute ces années où il avait erré paraissait plus loin que jamais. Ce n'étais pas parce qu'il avait ignoré sa fortune qu'il n'en avait pas, il n'en avait juste pas eu besoin. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Hermione, il voulait le meilleur pour elle.

- Papa… murmura Drago avec tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait. Je vais être papa… et le meilleur papa !

Hermione souriait devant l'air béat de Drago, elle était si contente qu'il le prenne bien.

Je ne serai jamais comme mon père, pensa se dernier avant de faire tournoyer Hermione encore une fois dans les airs.

* * *

_Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ?? _

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis dans une review !!_

_Pour ceux qui souhaiterait écrire une suite, contactez-moi !  
_

_Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, je fais de mon mieux pour vous poster le prochain chapitre de chaque histoire bientôt !  
_


End file.
